parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Total Drama Gang's Adventures of Godzilla: King of the Monsters
Plot Paleobiologist Dr. Emma Russell works for the crypto-zoological organization Monarch to track down and study the Titans, giant God-like monsters that once dominated Earth. Emma and her teenage daughter Madison travel to an excavation site where they witness the birth of a giant larva moth named Mothra. Madison grows attached to Mothra while Emma calms the creature using the "ORCA", a sonar device that is capable of emitting frequencies that only Mothra and other Titans can hear. Mothra becomes docile, until an eco-terrorist group, led by former army colonel Alan Jonah, raid the site, kidnapping both Emma and Madison. Mothra manages to escape and cocoon itself underneath a waterfall miles away from the site. Meanwhile, Monarch's scientists and soldiers led by Dr. Ishiro Serizawa and his assistant Vivienne Graham approach Emma's estranged husband, Mark, to help rescue Emma and Madison. Though Mark is bitter about working with Monarch since his son's death during the Attack on San Francisco, he reluctantly joins the team. Monarch and a newly-awakened Godzilla travel to Antarctica where the team realizes Jonah's intentions to free a Titan encased in ice called "Monster Zero". Once there, Jonah's team ambushes the Monarch soldiers. Mark finds Emma and Madison, but Madison refuses to leave, and Emma frees and awakens the Titan herself before leaving with Jonah's men. Monster Zero begins rampaging until Godzilla emerges through the ice. The two Alphas fight, and Graham is killed in the mayhem. Godzilla drives Monster Zero off, and he flies away, leaving the Monarch team to regroup. Monarch finds out that Jonah's next target is Mexico City when they are contacted by Emma, who reveals that she intends to free the Titans to cull the human population and restore balance to the world. Unable to reason with her, Monarch focuses on evacuating the city, but before the evacuation is complete, Jonah orders Emma to use the ORCA to wake up Rodan, a Pteranodon-like Titan. After Rodan escapes from its containment chamber, the Monarch team uses their air squadron to lure Rodan to fight the approaching Monster Zero, who defeats Rodan. After Rodan is beaten, Monster Zero targets the Monarch warjet, but Godzilla emerges from the ocean and engages Monster Zero, successfully tearing off one of its heads. In the midst of the battle, the military launches a missile known as the Oxygen Destroyer towards them, seemingly killing Godzilla, who sinks into the ocean. Monster Zero survives the missile unscathed and regenerates its missing head, and a recovered Rodan acknowledges the new Alpha. Monster Zero lets loose a roar which awakens all the dormant Titans, leading to several cities being destroyed in their wake. In the wake of the apocalypse, Monarch realizes through Dr. Chen's reading of mythological texts that Monster Zero is Ghidorah, an ancient alien Titan who serves as Godzilla's primary rival for apex predator. Meanwhile, Mothra emerges from her cocoon underneath the waterfall and flies to a facility in the Bermuda Triangle where it is able to communicate with Godzilla, who had survived the detonation and is recuperating underwater. Monarch uses the communication frequency to locate Godzilla. Deciding to use a nuclear warhead to revitalize Godzilla, Mark, Serizawa, and a Monarch team board a submarine. A vortex pulls the submarine into an undersea tunnel that leads to Godzilla's home: an underwater city irradiated enough to recharge him. Unfortunately, the team realizes the natural process could take years to recharge Godzilla. Ultimately, the team decides to detonate the nuclear weapon, but due to earlier damages the submarine suffered from a vortex, the weapon system is offline. Serizawa volunteers to manually detonate the weapon, and travels into the air pocket Godzilla is resting in. He is able to say farewell to the Titan as the warhead detonates. The detonation revives Godzilla and increases his power, making him larger and stronger than before. In Boston, Massachusetts, Emma realizes that the destruction Ghidorah and the other Titans will bring is far worse than what humans could inflict, but Jonah refuses to back down. Madison overhears this and is able to steal the ORCA and escape, intending to carry out her mother's idea on stopping Ghidorah. Traveling to Fenway Park, Madison broadcasts a frequency that attracts all the Titans to its location. Ghidorah arrives at Boston in an attempt to destroy the ORCA. Madison sacrifices the device, but is still targeted by Ghidorah, before he can kill her, Godzilla appears with Monarch's assistance to engage it. The Monarch team learns that the warhead's radiation overcharged Godzilla: while did make him stronger, he will overload and emit a thermonuclear explosion. Mark leads a Monarch team to rescue Madison and escape the city before Godzilla overloads. Mothra arrives to support Godzilla, but Rodan arrives in defense of Ghidorah and fights her, preventing either from helping their respective Alphas. Mothra defeats Rodan, but Godzilla is injured and overpowered. A badly injured Mothra sacrifices herself to shield Godzilla from Ghidorah; she is disintegrated by Ghidorah's lightning, but her ashes rain down onto Godzilla and transfer her energy to him. Mark, Emma, and Madison are reunited and attempt to restart the damaged ORCA to lure Ghidorah away from Godzilla. As they are evacuated, Emma drives away with the ORCA to continue luring Ghidorah so Mark and Madison can escape, sacrificing herself in the process. Godzilla recovers and unleashes thermonuclear blasts, bombarding Ghidorah with atomic pulses that destroy him for good. Rodan and the other Titans then converge on Godzilla, bowing to him as their new "King of the Monsters". As the film ends, it is revealed that Monarch has divulged its information on the Titans to the public. News clippings show a newly discovered Mothra egg, Titans beginning to converge on Skull Island, and ancient paintings displaying Godzilla battling Kong. In a post-credit scene, a fisherman reveals one of the decapitated heads of Ghidorah to Jonah, restarting his eco-terrorism plot. Trivia * Zilla Junior will join the Total Drama Gang at the ending of this crossover. Category:Jared1994 Category:Crossovers Category:Jared Sedoris